Não serás pretérito perfeito
by Fipa-chan
Summary: Ela foi-se embora e ele caiu num poço sem fundo. Mas algo vai acontecer. Summary horrivel mas fic bem melhor. ;p


Já não escrevia NejiTen á muito tempo.

A Ten-chan foi embora e o Neji caiu num poço sem fundo.

-/-

Sentado naquele banco de bar o moreno de 17 anos olhava para a garrafa de cerveja, a quinta daquele dia. Os olhos perolados estavam opacos de tanta tristeza. A razão dessa tristeza? A namorada tinha ido embora. Os pais tinham-se divorciado e a mãe tinha-a levado para longe para viver com a avó. A porta do bar abriu-se e voltou a fechar-se, alguém se sentou no banco ao lado do dele. Neji, o seu nome, virou o rosto para lá e encontrou o rosto da prima, Hinata. Deu um riso sarcástico e voltou a olhar para a garrafa.

Neji: Calhou-te a ti vires ver se me consegues tirar desta espelunca?

Hinata: Primo, tu não tens noção do quanto estamos preocupados contigo.

Neji: Não tenho noção, nem quero ter a noção. – bebe um bocado de cerveja.

Hinata: Primo…- tira-lhe a garrafa da mão. -…acho que já bebes-te que chegue por hoje. Por hoje e pelo mês inteiro.

Neji: Tu não sabes pelo que estou a passar.

Hinata: Tens razão não sei. Só sei que se ela estivesse aqui não ia gostar de te ver nesse estado.

Neji: Não fales nela, por favor.

Hinata: Neji, vai para casa. Não te faz bem estar aqui fechado todos os dias.

Neji: Não quero ir para casa. Se for para casa vou acabar a pensar nela.

Hinata: Por favor, primo. Vai para casa. Por favor. Tu não sabes o quando se me parte o coração de te ver assim. Isolaste-te de toda a gente, não vais à escola à um mês, não dormes em casa. O meu pai já anda a passar-se porque o herdeiro Hyuuga está a desonrar a familia.

Neji: Sem ofensa Hinata, mas o teu pai pode ir dar uma curva. Eu já lhe disse mais que uma vez que não quero ficar com a maldita empresa. – tira a garrafa das mãos da prima.

Hinata: Eu sei. As vossas discuções ouvem-se no fundo da rua. Primo, é a ultima vez que te peço. Vai para casa. Nem que seja só por umas horas.

Neji: Está bem, está bem. Eu vou para casa. – deixa dinheiro em cima do balcão e levanta-se. - E tu o que estás aqui a fazer? Devias estar nas aulas.

Hinata: Também tenho direito a baldar-me. Além de que o Naruto disse que eu tinha ido ao médico e ia faltar de manhã.

Neji: Andas a passar demasiado tempo comigo.

Hinata sorriu e seguiu o primo para fora do bar. Ela tomou uma direcção diferente da dele indo para a escola, Neji não queria mesmo nada ir para casa. Lembraria-se da namorada, ela era sua vizinha. No caminho para casa passou por um parque, tinha boas memórias daquele parque, costumava brincar ali com a prima e os amigos mas foi naquele parque que ele a viu pela primeira vez.

_**Flashback on:**_

Neji passeava pelo parque. Com o mp3 ligado, a sua música favorita a tocar, as mãos nos bolsos e os olhos fechados ele caminhava. Nem reparou na rapariga que andava na sua direcção na mesma situação. Foram-se aproximando cada vez mais e…

CATRAPUM!

O cenário que se via era Neji estendido no chão de um lado e a rapariga estendida no chão do outro lado.

Neji: Mas tu não vês por onde andas?

…: Pergunto-te o mesmo.

Quando viu que a voz pertencia a uma rapariga sentou-se e olhou-a. O coração bateu mais forte, ela era tão bonita. Os cabelos castanhos presoso em dois coques no alto da cabeça, os olhos chocolate e o corpo escultural. Levantou-se, sacudiu as roupas e estendeu a mão para a ajudar a levantar. Ela não aceitou a mão e levantou-se sozinha.

Neji: Desculpa lá a minha indelicadeza inicial. Chamo-me Neji e tu?

…: TenTen. Acabei de me mudar.

Neji: Bem me parecia que nunca te tinha visto na escola.

TenTen: Pois. Não é para ser má mas eu tenho de ir embora e tu estás no meu caminho.

Neji: O parque é grande, podes passar á volta.

TenTen: Arrogante.

Ela passou em volta dele e continuou o seu caminho, ele olhava-a enquanto se afastava e quase que ficou hipnotizado com o movimento que as ancas faziam. Abanou a cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos impróprios para menores e continuou o seu caminho.

_**Flashback off.**_

Riu com a lembrança. Mais tarde nesse dia ele descobriu que eram vizinhos, não se davam bem ao inicio mas a prima ficou muito amiga dela e em consequência disso TenTen passava a vida lá em casa. A mente avançou algum tempo e foi parar á altura em que a beijou pela primeira vez. Soube tão bem ter os lábios dela junto dos seus.

_**Flashback on:**_

Entrou em casa muito depressa, deixou a mochila ao lado da porta, descalçou-se e correu para a casa de banho. Já estava á rasquinha desde que saiu da escola, tinha acabado de limpar as mãos quando a campainha tocou. Estava sozinho, então foi ele mesmo abrir a porta. Deu de caras com TenTen, descalça, com os cabelos molhados ainda com restos de shampoo e uma toalha enrolada em torno do corpo.

Neji: Será que eu me atrevo a perguntar o porquê de tu estares nesse estado na minha porta? – corado que nem um tomate.

TenTen: O gás acabou. Importas-te de me deixar tomar o resto do banho? – como se fosse a coisa mais normal do Mundo.

Neji: E tu dizes isso nessa descontração?

TenTen: Entrar em pânico e começar aos gritos não leva a nada. Então? Eu estou a congelar e este shampoo no cabelo tá a começar a ir para os olhos.

Neji: Entra. E posso saber como vais voltar para casa depois?

TenTen: Da mesma maneira que entrem aqui. Enrolada nesta toalha. Agora saí do caminho.

Ele saiu e quando ela ia a entrar tropeçou no tapete. Já tinha fechado os olhos pronta para sentir o impacto do chão mas não aconteceu. Dois braços fortes seguraram-lhe a cintura e mantiveram-na de pé. Abriu os olhos encontrando dois orbes perolados, tão perto, corou.

Neji: Tem mais cuidado.

TenTen olhou para os lábios dele, finos e a implorar para ser beijados. Neji também olhou directamente para os lábios dela,tão carnudos e com uma cor rosa. Como se estivessem magnetizados foram-se aproximando até que os lábios se tocassem. Timidos ao inicio mas foi ficando cada vez mais profundo. As linguas dançavam em conjunto. As mãos de TenTen apertavam a camisa de Neji e as mãos dele estavam na cintura dela.

_**Flashback off.**_

Ele levou um estalo depois de se separarem mas depois ela beijou-o de novo. Andaram num chove não molha durante imenso tempo. Tempo que só lhe deu a certeza que ele a amava e queria estar com ela para sempre. Saiu do parque e continuou o caminho para casa, no caminho parou em frente á montra de uma loja de roupa. Foi lá que ele a pediu em namoro. Estavam os dois á procura da prenda de aniversário de Hinata quando ele perguntou.

_**Flashback on:**_

Andavam ás voltas naquela loja á que séculos e ela ainda não tinha escolhido nada para oferecer a Hinata. Ele estava chateado, tinha-a visto aos beijos com outro rapaz no dia anterior e estar ali era a coisa que menos lhe aptecia.

Neji: Vais demorar muito? A última coisa que eu quero é estar aqui.

TenTen: Estás chateado?

Neji: Não, porque é que havia de estar?

TenTen: Talvez pelo facto de eu ter beijado o Lee ontem. – aproxima-se perigosamente dele.

Neji: TenTen, eu sou a tua curte não o teu namorado. Não me interessa quem tu beijas.

TenTen: Mentir é uma coisa feia. – chega-se ainda mais perto.

Neji: Não estou a mentir.

TenTen: Estás sim. Eu consigo ver nos teus olhos. Tu gostas de mim.

Neji: E se gostar? Tu não gostas de mim da mesma maneira que eu gosto de ti.

TenTen: Quem te garante isso?

Ela tocou-lhe os lábios com os dedos e olhou-o nos olhos.

TenTen: A que ponto gostas de mim?

Neji: Muito. Eu posso até dizer que te amo.

TenTen: Diz com intenção.

Neji: Eu te amo.

TenTen: Faz o pedido como deve de ser.

Neji: Desculpa?

TenTen: Pede-me para ser tua namorada como deve de ser.

Neji: Mitsashi TenTen, aceitas ser namorada de Hyuuga Neji?

TenTen: Aceito. Eu também te amo.

Ela deu um sorriso maravilhoso e beijou-o.

_**Flashback off.**_

Acabaram por não comprar o presente de aniversário de Hinata. Mas quando lhe contaram que estavam juntos ela disse que era o melhor presente. Quando chegou a casa subiu as escadas para o quarto e deitou-se na cama. A cama estava feita com lençóis lavados, mas quando reparou em que lençóis eram lembrou-se de outra coisa. Os lençóis eram os mesmos que estavam na cama quando ele e TenTen fizeram amor pela primeira vez.

_**Flashback on:**_

Era de noite e estavam os dois na casa de Neji, deitados sobre a cama aos beijos quando as mãos dele começaram a subir a camisola de TenTen. Ela não o impediu, aliás até a subiu ela própria.

Neji: Tens a certeza que queres fazer isto? Se eu passar daqui, já não vou conseguir parar mais.

TenTen: Tenho. Toda a certeza deste Mundo.

De inicio ela sentiu muita dor, disso ele preferia não se lembrar, mas depois pedia por mais e gemia o nome dele.

Neji caiu ao lado dela ofegante e puxou-a para se deitar no seu peito. Os cabelos longos de TenTen ficaram colados ao peito do rapaz. Depois de normalizarem as respirações, TenTen começou a subir e a descer a mão no peito de Neji.

Neji: Estás bem?

TenTen: Estou. Foi maravilhoso. Eu amo-te. Muito.

Neji: Eu também te amo muito.

_**Flashback off.**_

Foi a primeira de muitas noites de amor que tiveram juntos. Era sempre maravilhoso estar com ela, e quando acabavam ela dizia sempre que o amava muito. Os olhos antes no tecto do quarto foram parar em cima da mesa de cabeceira, lá em cima estava uma moldura. Uma moldura com a fotografia dela. E a lembrança que ele queria esquecer apareceu. A lembrança do dia em que ela se foi embora.

_**Flashback on:**_

Quando ela lhe disse que ia embora porque os pais se tinham divorciado, ele não acreditou. Mas quando viu o camião das mudanças percebeu que ela não estava a brincar.

Quando Hinata finalmente a largou, TenTen veio ter com ele e abraçou-o. Chorava tanto, chorava como se quisesse fazer outro ocenao. Como ele odiava vê-la assim.

Neji: Não chores por favor.

TenTen: Eu não quero ir embora. Quero ficar contigo.

Neji: Eu não posso fazer nada. Não está nas minhas mãos. A tua mãe tomou a decisão, eu não posso fazer nada. Apenas nunca te esqueças que eu te amo e vou sempre amar.

TenTen: Eu sei. E eu também te amo. Beija-me. Quero sentir os teus lábios por uma última vez.

Neji atendeu ao pedido, beijou-a uma última vez. A mãe de TenTen começou a gritar por ela. Ela ignorou-a e continuou a beijá-lo.

Senhora Mitsashi: TenTen, é a última vez que te chamo.

TenTen: Eu amo-te.

Neji: Eu também. Não serás pretérito perfeito.

E ela foi. Entrou no carro da mãe e a mulher deu a partida. O coração de Neji foi embora junto com ela.

_**Flashback off.**_

Não conseguia viver sem ela. Se mal aguentava passar a noite sem ela, não sabia como tinha aguentado um mês. Decidiu o que fazer. Andou até ao armário e foi metendo roupa para dentro de uma mochila. Iria fugir, ter com ela. Mas não podia ir embora sem pelo menos deixar alguma coisa á prima. Tirou uma folha de um caderno e começou a escrever, deixou o bilhete em cima da almofada e saiu, no bilhete estava escrito:

_Prima_

_Tive de ir. Recomeçarei a minha vida. Melhorarei a minha pessoa. Tentarei mandar noticias. Diz ao Naruto para tomar bem conta de ti._

_Adoro-te._

_Beijos._

Já estava na porta quando se lembrou que não tinha dinheiro, sabia que o tio tinha algum dinheiro num cofre no escritório. Inseriu o código e quando aquilo se abriu tirou todo o dinheiro que havia lá dentro, pegou na chave do carro e foi-se embora para nunca mais voltar. O caminho até Tóquio ainda era longo.

**Algumas horas depois.**

Estacionou em frente a uma escola, os alunos já estavam a sair. Saiu do carro e andou até ao portão. Quando ela saiu foi como se o Mundo parasse. Ela estava com um rosto triste e dizia que sim a tudo a que o grupo de raparigas é volta dela dizia. Era agora ou nunca.

Neji: TenTen!

Ela olhou para ele e começou a chorar antes de correr para onde ele estava e lhe saltar no pescoço. Neji abraçou-a com força e girou-a no ar.

TenTen: Eu senti tanto a tua falta meu amor. Tu nem sabes.

Neji: Acho que sei.

Meteu-a no chão e beijou-a com amor e saudade.

TenTen: O que estás aqui a fazer?

Neji: Fugi para estar contigo.

TenTen: O quê? Tu estás doido? Como é que vais viver?

Neji: Faço 18 anos para a semana e meio que roubei dinheiro ao meu tio. Posso sustentar-me até arranjar um emprego decente.

TenTen: Fizes-te tudo por mim?

Neji: És muito importante para mim. Eu amo-te.

TenTen: Eu também te amo. Quero ficar contigo para sempre.

Neji: Eu disse-te que tu não serias pretérito perfeito.

E eles beijaram-se de novo.

**Dois anos depois.**

Neji estava sentado na mesa da cozinha a escrever uma carta para a prima. Tinha casado com TenTen e ela estava grávida, estava na altura de contar tudo á prima. Que coitada já devia ter entrado em parafuso de não ter noticias dele á dois anos. Na carta dizia:

_Hinata_

_Já se passaram vários anos desde que sai de casa e desonrei a nossa familia. Devo de imaginar que me procuraram, e de certo que eu fuji de muitos homens do tio. Mas chegou altura da verdade, já não á nada a perder. Vim atrás dela, atrás do amor da minha vida, TenTen. Estou com ela desde do dia que sai dai. Já se passaram dois anos desde que nos casamos. Lamentamos não ter convidado nenhum de vocês. Mas ainda não podiamos arriscar a encontrarem-me. Foi um casamento simples, apenas nós dois e os pais dela. E agora está para chegar o nosso primeiro filho, será uma linda menina. Queriamos que nos viesses visitar. Assim que ela nascer eu aviso-te._ _Com muito carinho do teu primo_

_Neji._

Meteu a carta dentro de um envelope e deixou-a em cima da mesa. Sorriu ao sentir duas pequenas mãos nos seus ombros.

Neji: Olá.

TenTen: Olá. O que estás a fazer?

Neji: A escrever uma carta para a minha prima. E tu, estás bem?

TenTen: Estamos as duas óptimas. Só queriamos que deixassem de olhar para nós sempre que passamos na faculdade.

Neji: Têm apenas inveja. – põe as suas mãos sobre as delas.

TenTen: Tu só dizes isso porque não és uma rapariga de 19 anos, casada e grávida na faculdade.

Neji: Tens razão não sou. Mas tu tens amigos não tens?

TenTen: A Temari não conta. Ela não é boa da cabeça.

Neji: Mas tu dás-te com ela na mesma. Vou meter a carta no correio. – levanta-se.

TenTen: Nós ficamos bem. – acaricia a barriga.

Neji: Amo-te. – ajoelha-se e beija a barriga. – E a ti também.

TenTen: Nós também te amamos.

E ele saiu levando a carta. Não tinha palavras para descrever como estava feliz. Como lhe tinha dito ela não seria pretérito perfeito, nunca seria.

-/-

Fim! Andei três dias com isto atrás.

Apesar de não ser grande coisa, quero dedicar a fic á Daniela Alex. Deu-me a ideia e ajudou-me quando eu pedi. Praticamente fez a fic toda.

Espero que ela goste e que vocês também.


End file.
